


Preparing for Winter

by johanirae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter's coming. Bring out the warm coats and hot teas! - or - Bucky Barnes is a relentless mother hen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing for Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the brilliant immoral-crow for taking time off from her holidays to help me beta :-) :-) :-)


End file.
